


How to make a hyper Lee Felix shut up in the nicest way possible

by petrichor_petrichor



Series: Unrelated Chanlix one-shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Felix is v sensitive, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm never writing fluff again, Love Confessions, M/M, chan is allergic to chocolate?, hyper Lix, softies, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Felix thinks Chan is going to die from his energy drinks. Chan thinks he is going to die because of Felix's cuteness.





	How to make a hyper Lee Felix shut up in the nicest way possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaflyingoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaflyingoose/gifts), [old_enough_to_know_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/gifts).

> Dedicated to @imaflyingoose because of their love for fluff and to @old_enough_to_know_better because this story contains Felix lol. This is an experimental fluff mess that hasn't been beta read and I'm officially giving up on writing fluff. (Kudos and comments are v appreciated) (I'm changing the title of this later but until then, bare with this horrible title)

Tuesday; August 20th 2019: 12:01 AM

“You’re gonna end up getting a heart attack at the age of 21 if you keep on drinking that crap.” 

From the sound of it, it appeared that Felix had been reading too much of those  _ Muscle and fitness  _ magazines again. It was the third time this week that Felix had criticised one of Chan’s food or beverage choices, which was a lot, considering that it was only Tuesday. Chan had really tried to put an end to this though. Not an end to his Lucozade energy drink obsession, that is, but an end to Felix’s nagging. He had tried countless times to tell him that Felix’s pesky magazines were biased and that the people behind the magazines were controlled by sponsors who told them what to promote and what products they should throw under the bus. Felix never bought into Chan’s explanations. 

“Lix, it could have been worse.” From the corner of his eye, Chan can see Felix narrowed eyes shooting darts towards him where he’s seated in the armchair, and he hastily continues to try to pledge his innocence. “I could be smoking, drinking alcohol or doing cocaine instead. But I’m not. I just drink energy drinks. Cherry flavoured Lucozades, to be exact!”

“You’re not even drinking the sport version!” Felix hisses at him before appearing in front of him, both arms crossed over his sweater clad chest.

Chan notes that Felix looks awfully cute where he is standing right in front of him. Objectively cute of course, because Chan doesn’t have a crush on Felix. He would never. They’re best friends, the bestest of them all. He would never even  _ think  _ about imagining Felix’s soft looking hands gripping his own, or Felix’s lips against his, or Felix falling asleep on his chest after a long day. Technically, he did just think of all those situations but it was only to prove that he would, as mentioned before, absolutely never ever, under any circumstances whatsoever--

“Chan! Are you even listening to me?” Felix snaps his fingers in front of Chan’s face, successfully regaining the older one of them’s attention.

Although Felix  _ is  _ cute when he nags at him to show him how much he cares, Chan needs a break from it. He rises up before thrusting his cherry Lucozade into Felix’s hands.

“You’re right Felix. Tell you what, if you stop being such a goody two shoes for 1 day and finish the rest of my Lucozade, then I’ll stop drinking them.” His words make Felix’s eyebrow furrow in confusion.

“Like, as in, for good? You’ll stop drinking them for good?” Chan almost coos at the way Felix is biting his lip nervously.

“For good.” Chan nods.

They stand still for a few seconds, Felix clearly deep in thought before he shrugs, and drowns the rest of Chan’s Lucozade.

Felix licks his lips after they leave the Lucozade’s nozzle.

“You picked a good flavour.”

\------------

Tuesday; August 20th 2019: 12:31 AM

Fast forward 30 minutes and Chan thinks that letting Felix drink an energy drink for the first time in his life might have been a huge mistake. Especially when it’s already 12 AM.

Chan is laying sprawled out on Felix’s king sized bed that smells familiarly of Felix’s “Eternity” eau de toilette and citrus detergent. Chan didn’t even know that citrus detergent was a thing before he met Felix. He feels his eyes closing, mind starting to lull off after a long day of producing new beats and it feels so so good to just drift away and-

“Chan! I want some Maccas!” 

Felix throws himself on the bed with such force that Chan’s body jolts up.

“Sorry?” He must have heard that wrong. First of all; Felix preferred hungry Jack’s and second of all; It was, unless Chan had completely lost track of time, still 12 AM in the morning. 

“I want chicken nuggets.” Felix whines as he climbs over Chan’s body. 

Skinship was normal between them but Felix usually wasn’t the one who initiated it and they never usually got this close. Chan shakes his head and Felix immediately pouts.

“Felix I need to sleep. I am super tired.” Chan says as he brings up one hand to try to pet Felix’s hair, a plan that backfires almost immediately when Felix decides to bite two of Chan’s fingers instead.

“You gave me an energy drink, now  _ you  _ need to take responsibility for me.” Felix has the audacity to smile when he lets go of Chan’s fingers.

After a few more minutes of bickering, it becomes apparent that Felix is being serious. He’s not giving up. A mixture of Felix stubbornness and Chan’s love for the younger leads to them somehow ending up in Chan’s Skoda.

\----------

Tuesday; August 20th 2019: 01:08 AM

“Hyung, this chicken nugget looks like you!” Chan can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not. What he does know though is that he really can’t see any resemblance between him and the greasy McDonald’s nugget in Felix’s hand.

“Just exactly how does that chicken nugget remind you of me?” Normally, eating or drinking in Chan’s car would be prohibited, anyone who would break the rule of no eating would be sentenced to death, but what could Chan do when a hyper Felix was being cuter than ever? Let them eat cake? More like let them eat chicken nuggets.

Felix scrunches his nose, a habit of his that he does when he’s confused, before holding up the chicken nugget next to Chan’s face.

“Well I don’t know, but this chicken nugget has a cute form, and so do you!” Chan wants to beat up his heart for skipping a beat when Felix breaks out into a wide grin. 

“Cute form? I’m not cute! I’m sexy! I mean, have you seen these guns?” Felix lets out a drawled out groan when Chan attempts to flex his biceps.

“Just take the compliment, you idiot sandwich!” Felix screams before shoving his best friend playfully and taking a bite of his chicken nugget.

“Argh, I can’t believe you just did that!” Wide eyes filled with confusion stare at Chan when he dramatically grips his shoulder.

“What?” Ew. Someone didn’t give Felix the memo to swallow his food before speaking.

“You just ate a piece of me!” Chan gestures to the chicken nugget. He is pretty satisfied with his joke but the look on Felix’s face indicates that the other isn’t as amused.

“Let me eat my cute chicken nuggets in peace.” 

“I think you were meant to say; Let me eat my chicken nuggets in  _ piece.” _

His lame pun earns him a well deserved punch on his left arm.

Felix quietly finishes his chicken nuggets and they sit in silence for a couple of minutes, breathing in a weird mixture of Chan’s  _ Black Ice _ scented  _ Wunderbaum  _ and greasy McDonald’s leftovers. Then Felix ruins it, again.

“Hyung, I’m still hungry.”

\------------

Tuesday; August 20th 2019: 01:52 AM

Chan bows apologetically at the “more than just slightly annoyed” corner store owner before jogging after Felix. They sit down on the edge of a pavement, illuminated by street lamps that flicker lazily. Felix’s grin immediately falters when he opens the box of pralines.

“I can’t believe it.” His voice drops in disappointment and Chan is quick to ask him what’s going on. “I’m so dumb. I bought the classic collection.” 

It takes Chan a few seconds to digest the sentence. His eyes travel from Felix’s tear filled eyes to the box of  _ Thorntons Classic Collection  _ that the younger is gripping. 

“I don’t get it?” Chan cautiously asks which turns out to be the wrong thing to say since Felix lets out a loud whine and starts to cry.

“I don’t like dark chocolate! I bought the wrong praline box, Chan!” Felix leans his head against Chan’s shoulder, letting out quiet sobs.

“Just throw it away then?” Chan suggests and Felix immediately jolts up from his shoulder.

“I can’t just  _ throw it away!  _ That’s a waste of food! Oh God, I can’t believe I just wasted twelve pounds on a box of pralines that I’m only going to eat half off-”

Chan doesn’t know what’s gotten into him until he aggressively takes the box out of Felix’s hands. He shoves Coffee Truffle after Coffee Truffle in his mouth before moving on to pigging down the Turkish Delight pralines. He doesn’t stop until all of the dark chocolate pralines have entered his mouth.

Felix stares at him for a few seconds before he manages to stutter out a somewhat coherent sentence.

“But Hyung, you don’t like dark chocolate either.” Felix whispers as he eyes Chan cautiously. 

Right. Chan had almost forgotten that he didn’t like dark chocolate. For a second, he wondered why he always said that he hated dark chocolate. Eating them now, like this, didn’t actually feel that bad. They weren’t  _ horrible.  _ Just as Chan thinks that he may actually get used to the taste of dark chocolate, the reason as to why he always says he hates it spills out from his mouth and lands on the pavement. Right. He had forgotten that dark chocolate made him sick to his stomach.

\-----------

Tuesday; August 20th 2019: 03:45 AM

Throwing up in front of his best friend and maybe crush wasn’t really Chan’s ideal Tuesday morning but alas, what could he do? 

Felix dabs a cold soaked cloth on his forehead and smiles down at him.

“I’m sorry that I let you eat all of those pralines by yourself. I should have stopped you.” Chan gets a sheepish smile by Felix and it makes him wonder what Felix’s smile would taste like.

“It’s okay. I wanted to eat them. I didn’t want you to waste mone-”

“Hyung I like you.”

Chan’s mouth hangs agape as his tired mind tries to understand the meaning behind Felix’s words. Felix blushes cutely when Chan doesn’t reply instantly.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just-”

“I like you too Felix.”

“You what now?” Felix’s eyes widen as he stares down at his best friend that’s laying on his bed.

“Jesus, you’re 18 but you already need a hearing aid? I can’t relate.” Chan laughs at Felix’s angry expression.

“Yeah, well at-least I won’t get a heart attack at the age of 21 due to energ-”

“I already said I’d stop drinking them. I’ll still get a heart attack though, caused by something else.”

Felix frowns at Chan through his pink bangs.

“Caused by what then?”

“Caused by you being too cute and making my heart stop.” The sentence doesn’t finish until Chan takes Felix’s hand and pulls him down to him, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Felix pulls away after a couple of seconds.

“That was...that was really nice Hyung. We should do it again. But first, I think you I owe you an apology. I bought a present for you, to make it up to you.” Chan’s heart strings gets tugged at when Felix absentmindedly tucks a pink strand of hair behind his ear.

The younger leaves the bed only to come back with both of his arms outstretched towards Chan, a familiar looking box in his hands.

“I uh...I wanted to buy you a milk chocolate praline box. I didn’t notice that I had chosen the wrong one until I exited the store.” 

“Aww Felix, that’s totally okay. Don’t worry ab-” 

Chan stops himself when he sees the praline box that Felix has picked out. 

All dark chocolate. 


End file.
